


Uninvited Guests

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Opposites Attract AU, SO GAY, kids and stuff, mikannie - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: Prompt: A scary-looking person who unintentionally makes kids cry, and a daycare volunteer meet at a children-filled park AU.Sequel to "You're Not So Bad~"





	Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't know who to use for this prompt T-T Also, this was late too-- Omg.

Annie knew it was necessary to ask questions before doing anything more. She actually thought she had done well in that area. 

What was her full name? Mikasa Ackerman. How old was she? 23 years old. When was her birthday? February 10th. And so on, and so forth. She gradually found out more things about Mikasa as time went on. Either over their late night phone calls, or when Mikasa came over to her apartment just to watch movies and cuddle. 

She figured she had asked all the right questions before she got herself entangled with the gorgeous girl she met at her job.

WRONG. Annie soon started to realize that as the surroundings of their first real date was coming into view. To make things clear, since their oh so faithful meeting at her restaurant, they had interacted with each other quite a bit. 

Despite what Annie said about wanting Mikasa to call her, they talked through text first. The casual, “What are you doing?” along with the occasional curious question. It was fun for a while, waiting on a text back. Actually, it never stopped being fun. She really enjoyed their conversations, but she soon wanted to do something more.

So next, there were photos sometimes accompanying the texts. One morning, Annie sent a photo of herself getting ready for work. She was in the full body mirror in her room, her hair still down. She was in a too large t-shirt, seeing as it came all the way down to her knees. Mikasa sent a photo of herself back, lying in bed. Her hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. But, she had a big smile on her face, with her eyes slightly squinted. Under the photo was the text, “Oh my. Who's the cute midget?” with a heart emoji. Annie couldn't help but smile too. She didn't even mind the fact that Mikasa had called her the dreaded ‘M’ word. She’d be a midget for her any day.

Then, there were phone calls. Oh, god. The phone calls. If Mikasa’s photos were the death of her, Mikasa’s voice revived her. How would she describe her voice? It was like, waking up in the middle of the night and still having two hours of sleep left before having to be somewhere. It was like, having that one stretch and feeling your body just relax completely. Those might’ve been weird analogies, but there was no denying that Mikasa’s voice was heavenly. Especially when she was sleepy. It was just so soothing, yet amazingly attractive. 

After some time, Mikasa finally starting coming over. It had been almost a month of parading around the subject, before Annie was like ‘fuck it’, and sent Mikasa her address and apartment number. When Mikasa arrived, she had food in one hand and a nervous smile on her face. Annie immediately brought her in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. It calmed her down in an instant. Especially since Annie had to get on the tips of her toes to do it. When they settled down, they went on to watch different movies and eat food until the late hours of the night. They even fell asleep on the couch, where Annie cuddled the shit out of Mikasa. She was like a koala that wouldn't let go. 

But never had the mention of Mikasa’s job come up in their conversations. Sure, Annie had thought about it once or twice, but she didn't ask. She figured Mikasa would tell her on her own time. 

Stepping out of her car, a look of dread came onto her face. When she agreed to go on a date in the real world with Mikasa instead of being cooped up in her apartment, she figured it would be romantic. The idea  _ was _ romantic, if she was being honest. It was a cute, little park. But, it was filled with these little creatures called “children”. 

She looked around until she finally spotted Mikasa, who was underneath the shade of a huge tree. But, there was a catch. Even though it looked like Mikasa had a whole picnic set up for the two of them, she was surrounded by brats. And, so many of them too. She walked until she made it over, and she looked down at Mikasa’s setup. The picnic was cute, Mikasa was very cute, but--

“Mikasa? Who are all these kids?” Annie asked, which was plain, simple, and to the point. She wasn't always the best with kids, which is why she probably didn't like them much. She looked down at the one closest to Mikasa, and stared. The small child literally broke down into tears, and hugged itself closer to Mikasa.

Ouch. Even if she didn't want to be near them in the first place, it still hurt that they cried each time they saw her. Was it her face? Was it not kid friendly? Was she a safety hazard?

“Well, Annie.. I meant to tell you, but I never got the chance. You know how we scheduled our date for today right?” Mikasa asked nervously, patting the head of the child next to her. 

Annie watched carefully, wondering where this conversation was going. It couldn't be that she secretly had a child, because there were like 10 kids surrounding her. She nodded to answer Mikasa’s question, crossing her arms.

“Well, work called and I had to look after these little rascals last minute. I work at a daycare, by the way. But, I didn't want to cancel my date with you. So, if it's alright with you, would you have a date with me?  _ Along _ with these cuties?” Mikasa smiled at the array of noise and squeals as she mentioned the children. “You like picnics, right? Plus, I brought enough food for everyone. Luckily, I had enough time to make it.” She breathed a sigh of relief, reaching for the large picnic basket.

“I'm sorry. I.. can't. I mean, I could. But, I really don't want to. It's not you, it's them.” Annie pointed at the circle of children. “Kids don't like me, so I don't like them. Simple.” 

“Oh.. It's fine. I didn't really have any solid plans, so I’ll just have fun with these guys. See you at the apartment later?” Mikasa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. They told a whole different story. 

Annie was about to comment on it before a little girl approached her. She couldn't be any older than three, but she was a spitting image of Annie. The shapely nose, the piercing blue eyes, and the scowl. The only things that were different was her hair color, the length of her hair, and her height. “Why are you making your girlfriend upset?” 

That was the only thing the little girl asked, but it kind of hit Annie hard. “She's not my official girlfriend, you know?” Annie whispered, wondering if it was even logical to be having this conversation with a kid.

“Not yet. And probably not anytime soon, if you leave.” The little girl revealed, and Annie glanced over at Mikasa. 

“Fine, fine. I'll stay. But, only because I really like Mikasa. And, I want her happy.  _ Not _ because a brat that looks like me said to.” Annie took a seat on the other side of Mikasa, placing a kiss on her cheek. She leaned her back against the tree, feeling a bit uncomfortable. All of the kids’ eyes were on her, and she didn't know what to do.

Her immediate instinct was to scowl, but she stopped herself. That usually made kids cry, right? Looking at Mikasa, she saw her smiling genuinely again.  _ That beautiful smile would make a villain turn hero. Is that why kids like her so much? Maybe, I should try it? _

Annie thought of the things that made her happy: Mikasa, Mikasa, and Mikasa. And, she couldn't help but to smile. She looked way more approachable than before, which made some of the kids point, and giggle in delight. The little girl that confronted Annie before seemed content with the current situation, so she decided to take a seat on Annie’s lap. Annie said nothing, and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

“Hey, Mikasaaa. I heard from my little friend here that you wanted to ask me something?” Annie smirked, noticing the flush that appeared on her face.

“The whole point of this was to ask you to be my girlfriend. Like, for real. The time we've spent together has been amazing, despite it being in your apartment most of the time. But, that didn’t matter. All that mattered is that you were there. And now, all that matters is that you say yes. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Annie Leonhart?”

Annie pretended to think about it before answering. “Nope.” She watched Mikasa’s face quickly fall, before she pulled her into a kiss. There was a chorus of ‘ew’ that came almost immediately. When Annie pulled back, her face was slightly flushed as well. “I would  _ love  _ to be your girlfriend. That’s what I meant, silly.”

“Finally.” The little girl in Annie’s lap sighed, her expression saying everything she couldn't.

“Annalise. You know that wasn't a nice thing to say.” Mikasa chastised, but she couldn't be taken seriously with the megawatt smile on her face.

“Are you serious? Her name is Annalise? You could literally spell my first name with the letters from her name. Is she my long lost sibling? Is this identity theft?”

Mikasa laughed, looking at the both of them. “You tell me. You're both stubborn, glare too much, and have large, beautiful noses. If she was any older, I'd say you were twins.

“Two of me? Of us? Now that would be a gift to the world.” She gave a high-five to Annalise, who agreed wholeheartedly.

“Whatever you say, babe." Mikasa said enthusiastically, pulling the picnic basket she had prepared in front of them. Despite what Annie had said before, she knew this was going to be an amazing date. Anything involving Mikasa, was usually great. "Now, who's ready to eat?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this happened-- But, I don't know how to feel about it ;-;


End file.
